The Elena Diaries
by clary0700
Summary: My version of Vampire Diaries Season 3
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with tears pooling in my eyes. The blankets that were meant to be on top of me were thrown around the room. I remembered my dream last night, right now I didn't want to think about it. I flicked open my flip phone, It was 5:23 on a Wednesday morning. I opened my window and but closed it suddenly when a gust of cold air swept through my room, making the goose bumps on my pale skin rise. I shuddered and climbed into my bed pulling my blankets off the floor and pulling them around me. My neck was sticky with sweat and my thick brown hair stuck to it. I knew sleep would no longer come, I was much to scared to sleep anyway, scared the dream would return. I reached for my phone again and instictivley I messaged Stefan. I explained to him about my dream. Five minutes later there was still no reply, usually he replyed in less than two minutes. I assured myself that he was hunting before school.

At Eight Bonnie arrived at my house. Her dark hair toussled with the wind. She smiled and pulled me towards her car, I called a quick goodbye to Aunt Jenna and followed Bonnie.  
>"Whats wrong with you today?" She asked with a worried tone to her voice. She looked at me with searching eyes, Bonnie could always tell when something was up.<br>"Nothing I uh-" I tried to come up with an excuse "Just worried about exams thats it" I tried to put on a strong face, but my mind kept flashing scenes from that horrible dream.  
>Bonnie gave me a puzzled look. "Elena, exams aren't 'till next week."<br>"I um- I know I'm just worried about how'll I'll do, It's senior year, I can't fail!" I forced a smile.  
>"Hmm" Bonnie shurgged then started her old car, it gave a moaning noise as if it was angry it was woken up from its sleep.<p>

The car chugged along the main street of Mystic Falls towards the school. The parking lot was slowly being filled with students beat up cars. She searched for Stefan's bright red Porshe in its usuall parking space near the woods, but it was nowhere to be seen. I opened the creaky door of Bonnie's white ford and looked around, near the school building she could see Caroline and Matt hugging and laughing, to her right near the flagpole she could see Jeremy and a few people she could not recongise. He had a lost and sad expression on his face, an expression that now seemed to be planted there afer Anna's disappearence. Directly in front of her was Tyler Smallwood and a few other football players. She shivered when another cold gust blew through the school grounds shaking the trees and blowing the orange and red atumm leaves everywhere. She pulled her scarf tighter arouns her neck and walked towards the school with Bonnie.

As they walked towards the steps Caroline came bounding towards them, with a cheerful smile planted on her face, she looked like a little puppy pounding through the autumn leaves.  
>"The weather has changed a heap latley, hasn't it? Its so much colder! Guess what that means!" She squeals.<br>"Um The seasons are changing?" Suggests Bonnie.  
>"Time for a shopping spree?" I guess.<br>"God! You guys are clueless!" She shakes her head. "The Atumn Ball is next week! Remember Elena? You signed up to be on the comitee?"  
>"I did?" I ask, trying to remember when i signed up for this.<br>She nods, using her hands to prompt me.  
>"Oh right! I forgot all about it! I'm sorry Caroline."<br>"So are you still in then?" She asks  
>"Sure." I smile.<br>"Great! Our first meeting is at lunchtime, we will be discussing -" She is cut off my the ringing of the school bell, students buzz and push towards the school doors.  
>"We better go Caroline, I will see you at lunch!" I call out as I leave with Bonnie towards the school.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry I have taken ages to do another chapter. I've been overseas and had a bit of writers block (EEEW) but im back on track now. This chapter goes a bit longer than usual, but it's worth it at the ended Enjoy & Review **

* * *

><p>Alaric Saltzman walked into the room, carrying a large box and his satchel slung over his shoulders. I shudder as he walked in, like the sort of chill you get when you step outside into the cold. His hair was in his usual messy style, he had dark circles under his eyes and a sleepy and sad expression on his face; it must have been at least a week since he last saw Jenna after her encounter with Isabelle and I knew he wasn't taking it so well. Neither was Jenna, I hadn't talked to her since she left to go stay on campus after she found out that Alaric and I lied and said Isabelle was dead.<br>"Good Morning Class" He smiled and went on with the lesson. The whole time, I was staring at the empty desk in front of me where Stefan should be. I zoned out wondering why he still hasn't replied to my many messages.

When I got home later that day, I ran to the phone and entered Stefan's number, the phone was picked up on the second ring, relief filled through me.  
>"Hello Elena" Said a dark sexy voice.<br>"Damon! Where is Stefan? Why hasn't he answered my calls? Why do you have his phone?"  
>"Relax" He said in a calm voice. "Don't you worry little miss overprotective girlfriend, I'm sure he is fine" I could hear the smirk in his voice.<br>"Damon! So do you know where is he is? Or not?" I ask with anger rising in my voice.  
>"Elena, you seem to always start your sentences with 'Damon! Oh My God, why are you so mean'" He tried to imitate me. "Teenage girls and their run away boyfriends. Your problem, not mine."<br>"Stop it with the sarcasm Damon; you're not helping with my mood."  
>"Oh I'm sorry, I'm wrecking your mood? People seem to say I have a reputation for doing that"<br>"Tell me where he is Damon." I said sternly.  
>"Or what? You'll punch me?" He laughed "If you haven't noticed im a vampire that means super human strength. You can't do anything to hurt Me."<br>"I could stake you" I snap  
>"But the thing is Elena, You can't. If you wanted me dead as much as you and Stefan say you do, I'd be long gone. But, you two need me. Don't you Elena? You need me."<br>"Damon you haven't answered a single question I've asked you. Tell me where Stefan is."  
>"If I told you, I'd be breaking a promise. To Stefan."<br>"Since when do you keep Stefan's promises?"  
>"Because it is pissing you off" He laughed. I slammed the phone back on the hook and grabbed Jenna's keys from the bench; she left her car here while she was at Uni. I stormed out the door, slamming it behind me, the snap like bones cracking. The chilly autumn wind whipped around me, blowing into my face and stinging like needles. I fumbled with the keys as a lightning bolt stirked and clouds rolled over Mystic Falls. I opened the door of Jenna's cute black car and the familiar scent of her perfume washed over me. I threw my bag to the passenger seat and put the keys in the ignition. Anger and rage filled me as I started the car, I knew something was wrong with Stefan, he always told me if he was skipping school, or even leaving town for a few hours, all I could think of was finding Damon and making him tell me where Stefan was. Even if it killed me, I was going to find Stefan<p>

I sped down the main street of Mystic Falls faster than I should. Especially in the rain. It looked like everyone was at work or at home while the rain drenched the town. I sped past the Grill with its windows streaked with rain drops and the faint golden glow of the lights inside. Everywhere was unusually silent for 4:30 on a Wednesday afternoon. The only sound was the rain loudly splattering on the tin roofs of the old and classic Mystic Falls homes and the creak of the old wind screen wipers on scraping along Jenna's windscreen.

I stepped harder on the gas as I turned the corner onto the winding hill leading up to the Salvatore Boarding house. The engine moaning and the tyres screeching as I turned the corner to fast and before my eyes was a tree fallen right in the middle of the road. I slammed hard on the breaks but I was going too fast. The car slammed into the tree crushing the front bonnet. The car flipped over and I heard a crack. I was upside down my head crushed painfully into the roof, shattered glass digging into my face and body, I sobbed slowly as I tried to move. But I could no longer move; it felt as if my legs had been removed completely from my waist. My Blood was pooling around me. As I was loosing consciousness the last thing I saw was a dark figure running faster than humanly possible coming towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Damon's POV:**_

I smiled as Elena hung the phone up on him. I placed Stefan's phone on my bed, and walked to my wardrobe and pulled a dark leather jacket off the hanger.  
><em>The Grill sounds good right now. <em>Wonder what type of girl I'm going to be bringing home tonight? Another hooker, a bubbly preppy virgin teen that has no idea what she is getting into, another married lady with 3 kids? Their all the same in this town. I picked the keys off the front counter when loud crash in the distance, maybe down the hill. I figured it was some stupid drunk driver coming home from an all day party speeding in the rain, swerved off the hill and crashed their car. I ignored it, someone would find them soon enough. I stepped into my car when I hear the scream of a girl. Not just a girl, Elena Gilbert.

I pushed open the car door with too much force that it broke off the hinges, I threw it aside and decided to run, and it would be faster than driving. I sprinted down the hill, my surroundings of the forest and the yellow and orange leaved trees blurring past me. I got to the crash in less than 15 seconds. Elena's Aunt's car was flipped over a tree, the whole thing was crushed, broken glass and bits of the car were spread all over the road, it was like the car was spat out of a blender. I moved quickly towards the car and ripped off the door, inside was Elena's crumpled and bloodied body, her limbs twisted in ways that aren't natural. Her face was covered in blood, as well as the rest of her body. She was pale and the usual pink colour in her cheeks, which I always thought was cute, was no longer there. The eyelids that if opened would reveal her beautiful dark brown eyes that I sometimes loose myself in where shut tight. I pulled her out of the wreckage as gently as I could. I held her limp body tight in my arms and felt tears threanting to emerge from my eyes. I wouldn't let that happen, I would not think she was dead; I was going to fix this.

I ran up the hill and opened the door and was in my room with Elena's lifeless body in my arms. I placed her on the bed and paced, I had to decide something now. I don't want that life for her though; neither would Stefan, and her family. I don't want another Katherine. Maybe I could call Bonnie, get her to fix this. But no, there was no time. I could just let her die; it would be the easier thing to do. _No, _I thought. No way is Elena going to die, I never want to admit it myself but I do _love _her. I know if I do that to her, she will have an eternity with Stefan. But if that was the price I had to pay, fine. At least she could still walk the earth. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. I brushed her delicate cheekbones and ran my fingers over her wet mangaled and sticky with blood hair. I knew what I was going to do. Elena was becoming a Vampire. And I'm going to do it now.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Damon's POV:_**

I bent over Elena, breathing in her wonderful scent. She looked so peaceful, so fragile. It looked as if I touched her she would wake up from her sleep. A Sleeping Beauty. But no. She was almost dead, maybe seconds away. I need to bring her back. I placed my lips on her forehead and gave her a soft kiss.  
>"I love you" I whispered, a cold tear trickled down my face as I opened my mouth and took a bite out of her cold soft neck.<p>

Elena's blood filled through me; although her body was cold her blood was hot and made my whole body warm. I bit down further, being careful not to spill anything. My veins felt alive and I could feel her blood coursing through me. Her pulse was starting to slow; I took my mouth away from hers and took a bite from my own wrist, drawing blood. I placed it onto her mouth and she swallowed slowly, she let out a slow moan, as if I had just woke her up, when I knew she had had enough, I snapped her neck and she was dead.

I sunk to my knees in front of Elena's dead body; I knew it wouldn't be long until she turned into a vampire. I walked into the bathroom and got a warm wash cloth. I walked back over to my bed and placed the washcloth over her face, washing away all her blood, I dabbed around the bite wound on her neck which was slowly stitching itself up. I ran downstairs to the basement where Stefan kept his bags of blood. I picked up a handful of bags and ran back up stairs, placing them on the bedside table. I watched as her body still lay motionless. I felt the tears stinging my eyes again but I held them back, I climbed onto my bed and hugged Elena from behind, running my hands through her brown thick hair. Then she started to twitch.

_**Elena's POV:**_

The darkness swallowed me as I lost all control of my body. _That's it._ I thought, I'm dead, I'm finished. I can't die now, I didn't even get to say goodbye, I'm never going to be with Stefan, what about my family? Jeremy is going to be a wreck, Mum & Dad are gone, Then Vicki & Anna and now me. Everything that he loves seems to die. The thing is though; I don't feel _dead, _except I don't feel alive either. Kind of like in the middle. I try to wake up, I try to call out but all there is darkness, maybe this is Hell? Maybe my punishment is being alone in darkness forever, going crazy in my own head. I don't know what I did though, maybe the vampires? Well all I can say is this isn't heaven. I have a horrible pain in my head, my back, everywhere is on fire. _Arhh! _I cry out in my head, a sharp pain started in my neck, but suddenly a feeling washes over me, I can't explain what type except that it has stopped all the pain in my body, everywhere. No more pain in my neck or back or face. I feel fine! Like I'm floating. Now I know I'm definitely not dead, something is happening and I now feel the strength to open my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Damons POV:_**

Elena's body started twitching, like she was having a fit, she tossed and turned and finally her eyes fluttered open.  
>"Elena!" I tried patting her hair, to sooth her, which I'm not very good at. She growled, her eyes glowing red and her fangs showing. At first I thought why did I do this to her, look at her. My second thought was: I made another Katherine. She tried to jump on me her fangs still out, threatening to rip out my throat, she had the darkness spreading around her eyes. She snarled a feral snarl and pounced on me like a tiger, although not as graceful, I stumbled back trying to dodge her, she came at me again, but this time I threw her against the wall. This gave me enough time to grab a bag of blood before she came back at me. Once again she came at me but I shoved to blood towards her.<br>"Drink Elena, drink it and you will feel better" I told her, trying to put on a calm voice. She took my advice and ripped the bag open hungrliy with her teeth. She drank 7 bags in 2 minutes. I watched her with guilt, I hated seeing her like that. This was Elena, Elena the human that everyone loved, Innocent Elena, that has saved mine and Stefan's life on many occasions. She was the most understanding person I knew, she could stand and watch us drink blood without flinching, she put up with my sarcasm and even helped me become better. Now all I could see was a Monster, one that I created, usually when I create a Vampire, I never feel this guilt, I usually think Who Cares? Its just another stupid human life, there are plenty of them out there. What does one death matter? But this was Elena. When she finished the last drop in the seventh bag, she broke down into tears. Tears tinged with pink blood. Her eyes were no longer red and her fangs were away.  
>"I need to leave! Where am I? Who are you!" She sreamed.<br>"Elena, relax. You can't go home, I'm Damon, you know the incredibly sexy vampire, that happened to save your life" I tried to hide my real emotions with sarcasm. Elena ignored it and started softly crying again.  
>"Damon" She cried "I died! What happened! What happened to me!"<br>"Elena you died in a car crash and I turned you into a Vampire." I said calmly  
>"A V- Vampire?" She stuttered. I rolled my eyes.<br>"Yes Elena. You Know the thing that your boyfriend happend to be?" I smirk  
>"This- This isn't f- Funny" She sobs<br>"There you go! Back to your old self already!" I laugh  
>"Who- Who was my B- Boyfriend?" She asked<br>"You don't remember Stefan? Oh well you know, sulky, depressing, mainly moody." I smirk  
>"Damon You- You said you loved me." She caught me off guard with that, I tried to think of something to say, something sarcastic.<br>"Yes Elena, I did." I blurted  
>"You- You said it twice. Do I love you?" She asks. <em>This is awkward. <em>I thought.  
>"Well you didn't answer me on both ocassions, so I'm not sure." I say, it sounded like a question, I hoped she would answer though, He had never wanted to here those three words so much in his whole life. Sure he didn't want Elena to cheat on his brother with him, but he'd done it before. Why not do it again? Elena was a new person, she could dump Stefan... <em>Your getting ahead of yourself. <em>I thought.  
>"Damon?" She sobbed<br>"Yes Elena dearest" I answer.  
>"I think I did love you. When I was human, I'm not sure but I remember loving someone snobby, obnoxious, selfish and sarcastic. I think thats you. I remember loving them in secret, never telling anyone, I remember some days i would hate you, like want to kill you." I cut her off.<br>"Ouch" She rolled her eyes and carried on.  
>"But other days I wanted to kiss you. I remember. But I never could because I loved-" I cut her off again by placing my lips on hers. I felt her start to protest but she kissed me back, I deepend the kiss and I could feel her hunger for me, I pushed her back on the bed and kissed her deep and hard, I wrapped my arms around her and I let her hands creep up my shirt, she placed her cold dead hands on my chest, taking over control of the kiss, she removed her lips from my mouth and kissed my neck up and down, I laughed in pleasure, remembering how I would always long for her to kiss me like this, with such intensity and fiericness. We carried on like that for ten minutes before we were interupted. In the doorway was a shell shocked Stefan with a look of such rage on his face it could probably kill someone.<p> 


End file.
